Endless Reasons To Love
by Quebec-Russia
Summary: Who am I? Well that's not important, you'll forget anyway... What am I? Well I suppose I could tell you that. I am the physical manifestation of the land called Québec. I am 18 years old, and I am trying to find a reason to love...
1. Day 1

Who am I?

Well that's not important, you'll forget anyway...

What am I?

Well I suppose I could tell you that.

I am the physical manifestation of the land called Québec. My father is Canada. I know what you're thinking, how did I appear if other countries can't have children. Well I don't know, I would ask my mom, but she died a few hours after giving birth to me, that was 18 years ago. My father and I live together and he has always told me he loves me very much and I of course respond in kind. I inherited my father's ability to be invisible so I'm used to being alone. I got to meet some of the Baltic States though, when I was small and not allowed into the meetings I would talk to them, they are rather nice but I have to be careful not to mention Russia in front of them. I wonder why. I myself am half Russian. But that is a story for another time.

Here I am in one of the Allied forces meetings. This one is being held in France. France at least knows who I am. Of course it comes at a price to visit him. I always have to wear a French Maid costume whenever I visit. I don't really care though. I find it fun and it's a nice change when people actually look at me. I was helping service countries in France. I was sure that my Uncle Alfred's plate stayed full of hamburgers and his shakes at a perfect temperature so that he could not complain of brain freeze. My grand-pére received wine freshly chilled in arctic ice. My other grandfather had his scones which he claimed I cooked to perfection, cooking those things kills me a little each time. China is given bamboo for his panda to snack on, but of course the bamboo is specially grown with no pesticides of any kind as well as no pollutants within miles. Of course I never forget my father, he gets a steaming hot plate of pancakes and maple syrup and Kumajiro gets a plate of freshly caught seal. Then there is Russia, I find myself constantly replacing his vodka. I have no idea why people are afraid of him. I think he is just fine. Well anyway, back to the present.

My hand reached out to hand China's panda a piece of bamboo. He nibbled on it and I smiled widely. Standing fully again I brushed off my dress and went back to the cooler. I looked inside to find that only one bottle of vodka remained. I sighed and turned around. Sure enough Russia had finished his vodka and was ready for another. I grabbed a glass and placing it in front of him poured some vodka inside of it. Right as I finished pouring and placed the cap on the vodka, Russia grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked with a childlike smile.

"P-p-pouring your vodka" I responded

"Leave the bottle here" he said in a sweet voice, but there was demand behind it

"This is the l-l-last b-b-bottle; wouldn't you rather have it last longer?" I asked

"If it is the last one you better buy some more." He said smiling

"Y-y-yes sir" I said.

To tell the truth I wasn't really frightened of Russia, I was more embarrassed, after all I had no idea he knew I existed, literally. I was also exited Russia was the first person to see me when I wasn't trying to catch their attention. I smiled. Walking over to my grandfather in his seat I whispered in his ear.

"Grand-Pére, I need some money, were all out of vodka." I whispered

"Oui, here you go mon ange" he said handing me a billfold. I smiled and began to walk away, he stopped me with a gentle brush against my hand. I turned around, he gently prodded his cheek and I kissed his stubbly chin. I smiled and walked away. My grandfather always smelled of wine, it was always refreshing and calming to me. I then told my father of my leaving and kissed his own cheek.

"Be safe" he told me

"I will" I responded automatically. I then set off to the store to buy a few crates of vodka; I hope the police don't see me.

X

It was fun teasing that young maid.

I was watching her travel across the room to France; she must be rather daft to walk up to someone so important when she was a lowly maid. She whispered something in his ear. He smiled and handed her money. Probably to buy my vodka, she then proceeded to leave, but then surprised me by kissing him on the cheek; she then did the same to the almost transparent Canada. They whispered to each other and then she smiled. It was a beautiful smile that somehow made me feel as if all the show in Siberia had been melted away. My stomach felt warm. I would do anything to make her smile like that to me. Anything, I would make her become one with Mother Russia.

An intermission soon arrived along with my vodka. I walked over to France and asked who the maid was.

"How could you not know, that is mon ange Québec. She is my petite fille, lovely isn't she? When she was a child people used to tell me she a face that could start wars," France sighed. "Those were the best days; I was still able to get away with taking a bath with her without raising suspicion."

France proceeded to laugh to himself. I returned to my seat and drowned another bottle of vodka. I watched her movements. It was awful hard to keep my eyes on her, every once in a while she would disappear and reappear like a flickering candle. I soon lost interest. Then a light tap was made in front of me. It was a bottle of vodka. I took the bottle as she barely let go, my hand brushed against hers. Her face turned a light pink and she retreated.

Her skin was so soft. She was young, so I suppose that was the reason. But to be void of scars or bruises, to think what kinds of marks I could leave on her body and soul.

X

I was returning to the conference room just a few minutes after Russia finished his bottle of vodka. I thanked my lucky stars that he did not look agitated. I quickly put the bottle in front of him and retrieved the empty one.

I spent the rest of the meeting with my back against a wall. Every so often I would cater to one of the nations needs. But other than that I would stand and observe. Russia was watching me every once in a while and I tried to will myself to disappear. Then I decided against it as I wanted to be noticed. I caught eyes with him at a moment. His eyes were so lonely, he looked so sad. He was standing and seemed to be taking to France. As soon as he sat down I placed a bottle in front of him. His hand and mine brushed against one another. His skin was as cold as ice, but it felt so nice and refreshing to the touch. He looked so cold, every once in a while he adjusted his scarf to cover his mouth.

My father once told me something, he said that my hugs were like magic. He said that whenever he was ignored or forgotten, and I gave him a hug he would feel good again. I did some research and discovered that hugs actually release hormones that cause happiness. Although I didn't tell my father this because I wanted to believe it; that there was something special about me.

Russia was leaving the meeting room. At a good time too, we were on our last case of vodka and I needed to go buy some more. Note to self: never underestimate a thirsty Russian. Russia adjusted his scarf one last time before exiting into the bustling town of France. I reached out and grabbed his hand. So cold, I thought. So very cold, I held on though, I wanted to warm him up on this cold winter day.

He turned to see me and the look on his face was one of question. I blushed.

"Mr. Russia, I would like to apologize for not having your vodka arrive promptly to you today." I said bowing slightly

"Your Québec right, I would like to know your name" Russia said smiling like a child

"Its Québec, or Ms. Williams" I replied

"Nyet, your first name" He said still gripping onto my hand

"I don't tell people my first name" I said as he squeezed my hand roughly. "Mr. Russia I would like to ask you to release my hand from your grip."

He did so and I flexed my hand a few times before looking at him. His hair was light silver, it was so pretty, the tips of his hair has small amount of frost in them. My smile lowered slightly, he looked so cold, I reached into my purse and pulled out a wool hat I had knitted a few days ago. It was white with two ears on either side and a face on front. It looked a lot like Kumajiro.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Russia's middle in a tight embrace. He did not hug me back as I had expected. I reached behind him and pulled the hat over his head.

I pulled away and looked at his shocked face. His expression caused me to giggle, I bowed slightly, "Try not to catch cold" I said and walked away.

X

The meeting was over for the day. We were to meet again tomorrow. I was still thinking of that girl, Québec I believe. What an interesting specimen. I adjusted my scarf before leaving; the winters in Siberia were awful cold this year. My hair had frost on it from the blizzards in the far north. Just I stepped outside I felt a warm grip on my hand. It was Québec. Her face turned a shade pinker. I merely wondered what business she had with me.

"Mr. Russia, I would like to apologize for not having your vodka arrive promptly to you today." She said bowing slightly. So that was what this was about. I figured if I was to make her one with Mother Russia I might as well know her name. So I asked.

"Your Québec right, I would like to know your name" I said smiling.

"Its Québec, or Ms. Williams" She said, her voice was so gentle and soft, and no stutter at all. That made me upset, she should not be comfortable around me.

" нет, your first name" I said gripping her hand rather tightly.

"I don't tell people my first name" She said as I squeezed her hand roughly. "Mr. Russia I would like to ask you to release my hand from your grip."

I did as she asked and she proceeded to stretch her hand. Québec looked me in the eyes, I saw her eyes then, they were a lovely shade of purple and blue, they seemed to shine like gems. Before I knew what she was doing she reached into her purse and pulled out something white and fuzzy. The next thing I knew she was hugging me. I felt myself warm at the sensation. She may have been only a few degrees warmer than me, but it felt as if my skin were a raging inferno.

I felt something pulled across my head, something soft and fuzzy. The hug ended then, that warm and sweet embrace.

She then giggled, a sound that touched my heart ever so slightly. It was a lovely sound, so fresh and gentle. Bowing slightly she said in her lovely voice.

"Try not to catch cold" and walked away. I couldn't help but watch her leave

Oh yes, she would be mine. Whether it took me a few days or years. That lovely sunflower would belong to me.


	2. Day 2

I was prepared for the second day of the conference. I had over 3 crates of vodka in back and over 15 in the storage room. I sighed in relief and reached for the first bottle. I had bought the best I could to make up for the fact I left him without vodka for 5 minutes at the last meeting

I had the bottle in my hands to place it in front of Russia's seat. I turned around to put the bottle in its designated area when I ran into something firm and muscular. Looking up I saw Russia himself. Knowing he would rather have the vodka now rather than later I handed it over.

"Why so fancy?" He asked as he looked at the bottle.

"It's an apology for forgetting to buy more vodka at the last meeting." I said bowing slightly. He smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out the hat I gave him the other day. Russia outstretched his hand as if to give it back.

"This is yours, да;?" Russia said.

"It's a gift, you can keep it," I said with a smile.

"Why would you knit me a hat?" He asked, I turned 3 different shades of red.

"I wanted to ask if you could help me learn Russian," I asked barely above a whisper.

"Why would you want to learn Russian?" He asked rather curious.

"My mother, she was from Russia, and I wanted to learn more about her culture and language," I said looking to my shoes.

"Why would I want to make room in my busy schedule to do such a worthless task when it is of no benefit to me?" He asked, his eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

"What do you want?" I asked rather curious.

"I will think about it, give me until the next meeting." Russia said with a smile

I nodded and bowed again. I felt it happen then, one of my buttons slipped. It was a little above the center of my chest, I hated it when that happened. I blushed and turned around to fix it.

Russia grabbed my shoulder though. He knelt down to get a look at my chest. He pulled out a sewing kit.

"This happens to my sister all the time, let me help you" I then realized the button had come out and landed on the floor. He told me to stand still as he sewed the button back on. As he worked on my button his hair gently bushed against my cheeks. It was frozen at the tips which caused it to glisten lightly. I felt his hair brush against my cheek again, it felt a lot like Kumajiro's coat, it was rather thick but it still felt so soft.

He finished off the button and stood up. I thanked him and returned to my station at the cooler to grab my grand-pére's wine. I found one he was rather fond of. Walking over to the table I was intersected by my Uncle Alfred.

"Hey Roxie, what are you doing hanging out with that commie bastard!" He said holding me in a tight embrace. I sighed.

"My name is not Roxie, Uncle Alfred," I said my voice a bit lower.

"Yeah sorry about that Amanda, but what are you doing with that guy!" He said only hugging my tighter.

"I wanted to learn Russian so I was asking if he could teach me." I said relaxing into the hug. "Oh and Uncle Alfred, my name is not Amanda."

"Damn I was so sure of it." He said rubbing his chin as he let be out of the hug. "Anyway don't hang around that guy."

"Uncle Alfred, that is something my Pére has to decide upon." I said, as if on clockwork my father came over. I smiled and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" He asked, I took the time to remove Kumajiro from his grip and proceeded to feed him some fish.

"Uncle Alfred insists I stay away from Mr. Russia," I said with a slight pout on my face.

"Well Alfred, she is 18 and it is time she makes important allies in the world, if she chooses to befriend Russia, she should go for it." He said rubbing my cheek and kissing my forehead.

"Merci Pére." I said snuggling into Kumajiro.

"At least don't let him touch your chest like he did earlier," Uncle Alfred said, I blushed as I saw my father's face turn a pale white and then a deep red. He turned to look at Russia and seeing his satisfied smile only proved what Uncle Alfred said. He walked quickly over to Russia and mustering all his courage yelled.

"Comment osez-vous toucher ma fille de telle manière répugnante. Si je n'étais pas occupé à combattre l'Allemagne, vous seriez la viande morte. Ne pas poser une autre main sur ma fille!Et ne pensez même pas à la menacer ou je vais vous détruire, salaud!" " He yelled.

**Translation: ( How dare you touch my daughter in such a disgusting way. If I was not busy fighting Germany, you would be dead meat. Do not lay another hand on my daughter! And don't even think about threatening her or I will destroy you, you bastard!)**

France immediately ran to me, "Etes-vous bien, qu'est-ce que ce monstre faire pour vous? Là où ça fait mal? Before I could answer though, he joined my father in the little argument that was soon to turn into a fight.

**Translation: (Are you ok, what did that monster do to you? Where does it hurt?)**

"Je suis grand-père ok, le père est juste un plus réagir. Il m'a aidé à coudre un bouton." I said trying to separate my father and grandfather from attacking Russia.

**Translation: (I'm ok grandfather, father is just an over reacting. He helped me sew on a button.)**

My father heard what I was saying; he blushed lightly and readjusted his glasses before turning to Russia, "I'm very sorry, I overreacted."

"Don't worry about it Comrade Matvey, it was rather amusing watching you act up." He said with a smile.

X

I spotted that maid from yesterday, Québec I think. I figured I might as well give her back the hat she lent me, it was a kind gesture but my big sister was still giggling about it when I left for the meeting this morning.

I walked over to Québec's location over by the cooler, as soon as I was behind her she turned and ran into me. Her head only a few inches away from my chin, I could smell her. She smelt of pancakes and maple syrup.

She looked up at me. Her cheeks red from the abrasive material of my coat, her eyes glistening in surprise she looked almost angelic, especially with her blond hair cascading down her cheeks. She handed over a bottle of vodka, smart girl.

"Why so fancy?" I asked as I looked at the bottle, it was a different brand then the day before, the previous vodka was ok but this one was far more preferable.

"It's an apology for forgetting to buy more vodka at the last meeting." She said bowing slightly. I smiled and reached into my pocket to pull out the hat she gave me the other day. I outstretched my hand to give it back.

"This is yours, да?" I said in hopes she would take it back.

"It's a gift, you can keep it," Québec said with a smile.

"Why would you knit me a hat?" I asked, she immediately turned red and began to stammer before replying.

"I wanted to ask if you could help me learn Russian," She asked. A very interesting specimen I thought.

"Why would you want to learn Russian?" I asked rather curious.

"My mother, she was from Russia, and I wanted to learn more about her culture and language," She said in a tiny voice as she looked to her shoes.

"Why would I want to make room in my busy schedule to do such a worthless task when it is of no benefit to me?" I asked her, I was a rather busy nation and didn't need to help her out, but then again if I did this perhaps she would choose to become one with me. I rather hated it when people tried to avoid the inevitable.

"What do you want?" Québec asked in a rather curious yet cute tone.

"I will think about it, give me until the next meeting." I said already going through a few ideas in my head, and crossing others out.

She bowed to take her leave when a small black button landed on the floor. Québec tried to turn away but I stopped her with my hand on her shoulder. Turning her back to face me I knelt down in front of her and pulled out my sewing kit.

Of course while I was kneeling down there I took a look at the bounteous land that Russia would soon own.

"This happens to my sister all the time, let me help you" I said as I reached for the button on the floor. I told her to stand still as I sewed the button back on. Her chest rose and fell ever so slightly, she smelled divine. Her pale skin a blank canvas, not for long though.

I finished off the button and stood up. She thanked me and returned to her station at the cooler

I stood and watched as Québec seemed to get in a little argument with America, then Canada came over and began to reason with him. I ignored what they were saying to look at Québec; she was such a beautiful girl. I wondered what I could ask her to do in return for me teaching her Russian. Then it struck me. I looked her over in her maid outfit and that confirmed my idea.

Suddenly a dark aura seemed to surround Canada as he walked over to me, a determined look in his eyes.

"Comment osez-vous toucher ma fille de telle manière répugnante. Si je n'étais pas tellementoccupés fighing Allemagne, vous serait la viande morte. Ne pas jeter yyou jamais une autremain sur ma fille! Et ne pensez même pas à son sujet threatining ou je lèverai agianst vous, vous salaud.!" He yelled.

Before I could even react to this rather funny incident, France came over and joined in. Then when things were about to get physical, and I was ready for that, my hand reaching for the pipe in my jacket me when suddenly Québec ran over.

"Je suis grand-père bien, le père est juste une réaction excessive. Il m'aidait à coudre un bouton qui" She said trying to separate her father and grandfather from attacking me. I couldn't help but wonder how her French sounded even more alluring than her English. She more so sounded as if she sung the words rather than saying them.

Canada then turned to me, "I'm very sorry, I overreacted."

"Don't worry about it Comrade Matvey, it was rather amusing watching you act up." I said with an amused smile.

X

The rest of the meeting was rather productive because everyone was tired of the awkward tension. The meeting ended on time for once and everyone left for the hotel's they were staying in. My father came to me after the meeting and we walked together to the car. It was hard to hail down a taxi for us so we had to use our own car everywhere we went.

The car smelled of sugary sweets from the many pancakes eaten on the road or the most recent purchase of maple syrup. Both happen regularly so I wasn't sure which it was.

"The next meeting is taking place in Moscow, tomorrow so we have to catch an early flight. You should probably pack up so we don't have to worry about it in later." My father said, every once in a while he would look to me to make sure I heard everything. I smiled and nodded at each word he said.

We soon arrived at the hotel and I proceeded to pack my bags up. I went into the bathroom and stripped of my costume. I felt something rub against my chest and reached in to grab it. It was a note from Russia, how he got it in my bra, I don't know, nor do I want to.

Québec,

I have come up with something you can do in exchange of my services in teaching you Russian. Come to the meeting in Moscow so we can discuss the details.

Russia

I read it over and over. Mr. Russia was going to teach me Russian. I couldn't wait.

I packed my bags and lied down on my bed ready for bed. Then I heard my phone ring. I opened it up to hear my uncle on the other end.

"Dude I like totally remember your name now! Queen Latifa! I'm so right aren't I?"

"Sorry Uncle Alfred, wrong again" I said into the speaker. I exhaled loudly after flipping the phone shut. My Uncle was making a game of this. I rather he didn't even try to guess anymore, it only got my hopes up only to be crushed. But I still loved him.

"Le Père que je peux dormir à côté de vous ce soir? Je me sens seul." I asked. My father walked over to me and held me close to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head and whispered soothing words in French until I fell asleep.

**Translation: (Father can I sleep next to you tonight? I feel lonely.)**

That night I dreamed of being held by someone whom I had met just the other day. Someone who was cold and lonely, someone who needed to be guided back to the warmth of life. Someone...who I found to be rather cute.


	3. Day 3

My father and I left for Moscow around 9:00pm. The airport was crowded but we managed to get in our seats rather quickly. I guess people didn't see us board early. One of the advantages of being invisible I suppose.

My father and I barely got to nap when we were in the hotel, so we were still exhausted after the meeting. After all it's not every day that my father confronts Russia. And it's not every day that I have to hold back my father; he is a lot stronger than you might guess. When we got onboard I immediately fell asleep on my father's shoulder. As I fell asleep a warm blanket seemed to surround my body, it smelt rather familiar.

X

I found Québec to be taking the same flight as I was. She was curled up in her seat, her head on Canada's shoulder. Her face so calm and serene, the slow rising and falling of her shoulder, she was beautiful.

As soon as she fell asleep, Canada followed suit. Looking at the lovely young girl I reached for the wool blanket I took when traveling. I threw it over her. Moscow was awful cold this year and I would prefer she not catch a cold. She shifted slightly before resuming her sleep.

Soon, I thought, soon she will be mine.

X

I awoke to the same smell. I finally realized what it was. It was the scent of Russia. It was an interesting scent. It was a rather manly smell, unlike my father's sweet and sugary smell. I looked around the plain. I had been asleep for 6 hours and 2 hours were left of the 8 hour flight.

Beside me, my father still lay in his peaceful slumber with Kumajiro as a lap warmer. Deciding it best not to disturb him I stood up to find the owner of the blanket. Not surprisingly he was sitting in first class. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake because his glass of vodka had fresh ice inside of it. I walked over to him and folded the blanket before placing it on his lap.

Russia pretended to wake from his slumber and looked me in the eye and smiled as he seemed to look me over.

I shivered visibly; I guess that blanket really did help me keep warm. It was awful cold, I was able to handle winters in Québec just fine but the winter here seemed to be crisper, it would take a while to adjust.

Russia seeing my shivering patted his lap; I blushed but took him up on the offer as the air conditioner seemed to turn up exponentially. I sat down on his lap and clung to his neck as we hit some turbulence. Another blizzard I supposed. He wrapped the blanket around both of us as he pulled me tighter toward him. His scarf was rubbing my cheek; the material was soft and warm. I nuzzled into it after a while.

"Why do you refuse to tell me your name?" Russia asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Everyone forgets who I am anyway so what is the point in telling my name when people forget it?" I said inhaling his distinct scent.

"Does anyone even know your name?" Russia asked,

"Pére, grand-pére, Mr. Lithuania, Mr. Latvia, and Mr. Estonia" I said beginning to grow sleepy.

"What makes the Baltic states able to know your name?" Russia asked as he pulled me tighter to him since my grip around his neck was loosening.

"I know them." I replied with a tiny yawn.

"You know me." Russia said brushing away a stray hair of mine.

"I have to know you for 3 and a half months before I tell you my name" I said snuggling closer to his body.

"Why that long?" he asked curious.

"That's my principle. It's the amount of months it took my parents to get into a more intimate relationship. So that's the amount of months my father requires before I can start such a relationship with someone. And for me, such a relationship deserves a name" I said as I drifted into sleep.

X

I watched as Québec awoke from her 6 hour slumber. She rubbed her eyes and released a gentle yawn. Her face slightly flushed when she realized she possessed my blanket. Her hair was slightly misplaced and it only added to the cuteness of her appearance.

Québec looked over to her father and her eyes seemed to soften at the sight. She soon got up and located my position. I feigned sleep as she approached. I listed to the slight tapping of her shoes. Soon she was right beside me and she placed the blanket on my lap. This was a good excuse to wake up.

I opened my eyes and looked at her beautiful expression; it was of surprise and a tiny bit of fear, which she might not have even detected.

Most nations wear their military clothes every day, but Québec was not one of those nations. I suppose her father did not allow her to go into battle due to her young age. She instead wore a long sleeved white dress with a longer shirt over it. It was tied at the waist with a white band. It showed off her petite figure and slender hips. Her hair was a beautiful golden blond only accented by the white of the dress. Only a single stray hair stuck out in a long graceful loop, very similar to that of her father. In her hair was a hair pin holding back a few strands from falling into her face. It was colored like the Canadian Flag. Around her neck was the symbol called the fleur-de-lis. Knowing it was a French symbol it was probably a gift from her grandfather.

I smiled at her lovely appearance and couldn't help but emit an aura that dropped the temperature. Surprisingly Québec did not notice the origination of the temperature change, but proceeded to shiver. I took this as an opportunity to get closer to her and patted my lap as a gesture for her to sit down.

She blushed but sat down on my lap anyway. She was so light and was forced to cling to my neck when we hit some turbulence. I smiled at the typical blizzards of winter knowing that we must be getting close to the Russian border; it would only get colder so I threw the blanket over the two of us.

After the turbulence ended, she did not release my neck from her grip, in fact she seemed to cuddle closer to me; I felt my face turn a little pink but pulled her closer just the same. She seemed to nuzzle into my neck after a while; I looked down at her cute and innocent face. She appeared to not be scared at all of me anymore.

"Why do you refuse to tell me your name?" I asked not holding back my frustration, if she was no longer scared of me why did she not tell me her name.

"Everyone forgets who I am anyway so what is the point in telling my name when people forget it?" Québec said with a rather sad tone, but she then proceeded to inhale some of my scent and seemed to relax some.

"Does anyone even know your name?" I asked. She had to at least tell someone her name. Maybe I could get it out of them using persuasion.

"Pére, grand-pére, Mr. Lithuania, Mr. Latvia, and Mr. Estonia" She said her eyelids barely staying open.

"What makes the Baltic states able to know your name?" I asked, her grip was loosening and I pulled her closer to me, looking at her angelic face.

"I know them." Québec said with a tiny yawn.

"You know me." I said brushing one of her stray hairs.

"I have to know you for 3 and a half months before I tell you my name" She said snuggling closer to my body. I felt my face turn a slight pink yet again.

"Why that long?" I asked curious at the strange number.

"That's my principle. It's the amount of months it took my parents to get into a more intimate relationship. So that's the amount of months my father requires before I can start such a relationship with someone. And for me, such a relationship deserves a name" Québec stated as she drifted into sleep.

She was asleep now, her forehead in the crook of my neck as she slumbered. I was strangely comfortable, so relaxed and rested my eyes, oblivious to the presence of Kumajiro beside us.

X

There was a tugging on my sleeve. I awoke to that same scent, but this time it was far more powerful, I was in Russia's arms. His face showed no expression as he continued his sleep. I smiled at his upset expression when I left his lap. I turned to look at Kumajiro who was the one interrupting my slumber. There were about 15 minutes left in the flight and It looked as though my father was about to wake up.

Looking at Russia I remembered something my grand-pére taught me.

A kiss on the lips good night, a kiss on the forehead good morning. Needless to say, my grand-pére practiced this on me many times. I looked at Russia and figured now would be the best time to use it, as I would feel sorry for the flight attendant who chose to wake him up.

I leaned forward to press my lips to his forehead when he surprised me by tilting his head up, a gleam in his eyes; my lips were firmly pressed to his. He tasted faintly of alcohol, his lips rather cold but were still rather soft. I relaxed into the kiss and closed my eyes but pulled back when Kumajiro tugged my dress again.

X

Québec was asleep, on my lap. She was still snuggling into me every once in a while. Her face held no expression through her slumber but looked as beautiful as ever. After about 45 minutes, she shifted and something fell off her neck, it was her necklace with a pendent shaped like a fleur-de-lis. I smiled at my good fortune and picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

After another hour of looking at her face I found in a state of utter peace and closed my eyes for only a moment. Québec seemed to wake up than, probably because of that polar bear that had been watching us for the past hour; he finally decided to make his move.

I don't know why, but Québec seemed to be leaning forward. I opened my eyes to see her about to kiss my forehead. Smiling at my good fortune I leaned up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She did not respond at first but then relaxed and closed her eyes.

Her lips were so soft and sweet tasting. I then realized what the flavor was. It was Tarte au Sucré, a delicious and sweet desert that originated in Québec. I savored the taste, but then she pulled back as the polar bear tugged at her for a second time.

Her face was a flushed red as she walked with the polar bear back to her father's seat. I grinned and felt the necklace in my pocket.

X

My face still a distinct red I ran back to my seat and waited for my father to awaken. He did soon enough and we exited the plane to the cold of Moscow. My father was shivering a bit but I seemed used to the weather as I slept with Russia himself for the past 2 hours. It was about 7:00 counting the 2 hour time difference.

We met up with grand-pére a few hours later. He was smiling at first but then his face seemed to sour. "**Où est ce beau collier que je t'ai donné?**"

_Translation: (Where is that lovely necklace I gave you?)_

I felt around my neck and sure enough, it was gone. France told me he could check if it fell in my bra, but I only said I would feel it if that had happened.

Suddenly my pére and grand-pére's expression changed to one of fear and then anger. I turned around to see Russia standing behind me. I blushed at my previous actions. He seemed to take joy in my embarrassment but reached into his pocket and pulled out my necklace and tied it around my neck.

"Where did you find it?" I asked rubbing the pendent affectionately in my hand.

"You dropped it on the plane." He stated.

"Thank you" I said smiling and kissing either of his cheeks, a rather common French greeting for those whom you know.

Russia smiled and kissed my cheeks as well, left, right, left. I recognized this as a Russian greeting for friends and family. My father and grand-pére were rather surprised by our interaction.

"**C'est une salutation russe**." I explained to them, they sighed in relief.

_Translation: (It's a Russian greeting.)_

"Thank you Mr. Russia." I said beaming.

"Of course, but I insist on you calling me Ivan." He stated with firmness in his voice that neither my father nor grand-pére would argue with.

"Ok, thank you very much Ivan" I said my cheeks a faint pink.

Russia then left me alone with my father and grand-pére. They rushed over to hug me, thinking that I was rather frightened after that encounter, playing along I hugged both of them back.

X

Québec was greeting her grandfather in French and seemed to notice the missing of her necklace. I approached from behind and watched as Canada and France's faces seemed to change into that of fear and anger. Québec turned to look at me, her face then flushed a light pink. I smiled at her embarrassment that took part because of my actions.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace and tied it around her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as I lingered in the crook of her neck.

"Where did you find it?" She asked rubbing the pendent affectionately in her hand with a wide smile.

"You dropped it on the plane." I said with a smile.

"Thank you" she said smiling. She then proceeded to stand on her toes and kissed either of my cheeks, a rather common French greeting for those whom you know.

I smiled and kissed Québec's cheeks as well, left, right, left. This is a Russian greeting for friends and family. Canada and France were surprised by our interaction.

"C'est une salutation russe." Québec explained to them, they sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mr. Russia." She said beaming; I felt my heart leap just a bit.

"Of course, but I insist on you calling me Ivan." I stated with firmness in my voice that neither Canada nor France would argue with.

"Ok, thank you very much Ivan" She said her cheeks a faint pink.

I left then, the image of her blushing face still in my head.

X

We left for the hotel then, I was staying in a room with France because father was not fairing well with the cold, Uncle Alfred was watching after him,

I changed clothes in the bathroom. Today we supposed to wait for the other countries to arrive so there wasn't much to do.

My father wasn't doing so well so he didn't want me near him where I could catch his cold. My grand-pére was also looking after father. I wandered around with Kumajiro in tow. It wasn't long until I saw someone I knew.

"Toris," I screamed and ran before jumping into his arms.

"Ms. Williams" Lithuania said his face a bright red as he set me down.

"Québec, its Québec." I said smiling.

"Québec, it's nice to see you again." He said as I greeted him by kissing his cheeks, Kumajiro proceeded to scowl at the country.

I smiled and hugged Lithuania. He blushed but responded in kind. Latvia came out from behind a corner whimpering at the outburst.

"Ravis." I smiled as I ran over to him and kissed his cheeks. His face turned a deep red but I only grinned and smiled at how adorable he was. I then proceeded to look up at Estonia.

"Eduard." I smiled and jumped wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to my level before kissing his cheeks as well. I then felt a presence behind me.

"Québec, what are you doing?" Russia asked.

I turned around to see Russia behind me, he looked awful mad, glaring at the nations who proceeded to cower behind me. I blushed and responded, "Greeting some old friends."

"Friends?" he asked rather curious.

"Yes, I met them a few years ago" I responded with a smile.

Russia turned to look at the Baltic states and asked "So you are just friends?"

"Yes," they all responded at once.

"Good, Québec please come along with me." Rusia asked. I followed him into the meeting room, Kumajiro had grown bored and went to find father . "Would you mind helping out at tomorrow's meeting?"

"I can do that," I said with a smile.

"Good, oh and by the way Québec" Russia said, tilting my chin up. "I will help you out with your Russian if you promise to tell me your name."

"Sorry, I can't." I said to his furious face.

Russia seemed to get a spark in his eyes form something. "You're half Russian right."

"Yes," I said curious where this was going.

"Then you must have tried vodka once in your life." He said curious.

"No, I haven't" I said curious as to where this was going. Russia pulled out a bottle of vodka from his pocket and poured some in a nearby shot glass, and offered it to me.

I grabbed it and poured it down my throat, it burned as it flowed down my esophagus. Like the doctor in "Back to the Future" I fainted.

X

"Québec, what are you doing?" I asked, I was walking around the hotel when I came across the sight of all of the Baltic states hugging and laughing, and being kissed by Québec, my Québec.

Québec blushed and responded, "Greeting some old friends."

"Friends?" I asked rather curious.

"Yes, I met them a few years ago" She responded with a smile.

I turned to look at the Baltic states and asked "So you are just friends?"

"Yes," they all responded at once.

"Good, Québec please come along with me." I asked. Québec followed me into the meeting room. "Would you mind helping out at tomorrows meeting?"

"I can do that," she said with a smile.

"Good, oh and by the way Québec" I said, tilting her chin up. "I will help you out with your Russian if you promise to tell me your name."

"Sorry, I can't." She said. I practically fumed

I suppose I could get the information out of her somehow. I then recalled what a lightweight Canada was. "You're half Russian right."

"Yes," She said with a curious tone

"Then you must have tried vodka once in your life." I said curious.

"No, I haven't" She replied. I pulled out a bottle of vodka from my pocket and poured some in a nearby shot glass, and offered it to her.

Québec grabbed it took it down in one gulp and proceeded to faint.

I grinned and picked her up and carried her in my arms to the shop down the street. I would make her mine, but I wanted to do so when she was willing, but I figured I could at least mark her as my own for the time being.

Walking into the tattoo parlor I paid for a tattoo to be placed along left side of her hip, on the same level as her belly button. When the man was finished the tattoo read

**"Собственность России"**

_Translation: (Property of Russia)_

I grinned and carried her into my own hotel room knowing it would take a while for her to wake up. I decided to leave a less permanent mark on her in addition, this one located at the junction on her neck. I grinned at my work and placed her under the covers before joining her.

**A/N: okay so 5 or more reviews and i will post as soon as i find the file for ch. 4**


End file.
